1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a damper and a loudspeaker using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An electro-dynamic loudspeaker typically includes a diaphragm, a bobbin, a voice coil, a damper, a magnet, and a frame. The voice coil is an electrical conductor and is placed in the magnetic field of the magnet. By applying an electrical current to the voice coil, a mechanical vibration of the diaphragm is produced by the interaction between the electromagnetic field produced by the voice coil and the magnetic field of the magnets, thus producing sound waves by kinetically pushing the air. The diaphragm will reproduce the sound pressure waves, corresponding to the original input electric signals.
The damper is configured for holding the diaphragm connected to the bobbin to freely move up and down but not radially. However, when an input power is increased to a certain level, the damper might deform along the radial direction thereof or lose elasticity along the axial direction thereof, thereby causing audio distortion.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a damper and a loudspeaker using the same with high strength and Young's modulus.